


How Much For The Night?

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Work, Sex Worker Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Steve's post college plans didn't work out the way he expected and he's forced to take on a second job to make ends meet, selling his body instead of his art____Kinktober prompt 12: Sex Work





	How Much For The Night?

A sharp wind whipped down the street causing Steve to shiver and bring his hands up to rub some feeling back into his arms. He wasn’t dressed for the weather that New York was currently having but a work uniform, if he could even call it that, was required and he couldn’t afford to lose any potential clients just because he wasn’t dressed right to attract them. A tight pair of pants that looked like they had been painted on and a low cut shirt with strategic rips were enough to hint at exactly what he was offering up.

It was going on five years now that Steve had been on his own and each day seemed like it had been more of a struggle than the last. His dad had left when he was just a kid and his mom had died just before he went off to college, leaving him alone in the world with only a few handful of friends to turn to. College hadn’t been that bad. At least he’d had a steady roof over his head for those four years but now that he was out things were a bit different. Majoring in art hadn’t been the life path that he’d thought it would be for him.

Work was sporadic at best since graduating with his art degree. It made paying his rent difficult more often than not and Steve had missed more than a few meals trying to make sure that all of his bills had gotten paid on time. He knew that his friends would offer him help if he asked but there wasn’t much in this world that he could hold onto and his pride was one thing that he wasn’t willing to give up.

It was that unwillingness to ask for help from others while working to make a name for himself in the art community that had led Steve to his current nighttime profession in order to make ends meet. Prostitution might not be exactly legal in the state of New York but it wasn’t unheard of either. While Steve’s small size might have made it so that others might not take him seriously it did lend him help with clients that were looking for a cute little twink to warm their bed or just the back seat of their cars for a short while.

Steve’s eye caught on a very nice car as it turned down the street driving much slower than the speed limit that was posted. All signs pointed to a potential client and Steve wasn’t about to miss out on an opportunity. Taking a step forward Steve put himself more in the light to be seen better in case he was right and the car was being driven by a potential client but still just enough in the shadows that if it was a lost tourist they would hopefully overlook him. Working by and for himself Steve couldn’t afford to lose out on anyone that might be interested. When the car slowed to a stop and the passenger window rolled down Steve knew that he had caught someone. Now all he had to do was reel them in.

“How much do you charge to have a little fun?” the man in the car asked leaning over the middle just enough to be seen.

Steve walked over to the car making sure to sway his hips as went. They may not have been his best feature but they weren’t his worst either and he would use every advantage that he had. The man in the car was nicely dressed from what Steve could see though most of him was in the shadows. There was a beam of light from one of the street lamps that was falling right across his face however letting Steve see the brown hair and well trimmed goatee that the man was sporting. All in all, a good chance that this client had a good bit of money to throw around and Steve would be more than happy to help him part with some of it.

“An hour would cost you $250. Condoms are not optional,” Steve answered with a smirk. He knew that some clients preferred to go bare but Steve struggled just to get by, he didn’t have enough money to take care of any disease that he might catch just because some random guy didn’t want to cover up. If this guy didn’t like it than it would suck to go back to looking for another client but Steve wasn’t willing to take that chance.

“Condoms are no problem. Easier clean up that way,” the man answered with a wink in Steve’s direction. “What would you say to $5,000 for the whole night?”

Steve’s breath caught in his throat at the suggestion. That was more than he made all together some months. That was enough money to bring him up to date with all of his bills and still have some left over. That kind of money could give him the chance to find more clients for his art instead of his body and it wasn’t a chance Steve was willing to pass up.

“I would say you’ve got yourself a deal,” answered Steve as he reached for the door handle to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

The man just smiled as Steve relaxed in the comfortable leather seat. With ease he pulled away from the curb and back out onto the road, this time gunning away at a good clip over the speed limit.

“Do you mind coming back to my place or do you have a strict hotels only policy?” the driver asked as he easily maneuvered his car through the streets that were still busy even at this time of night.

Steve thought about his answer for a moment. Normally he would service his clients either in their car or at a hotel just for safety purposes. One never knew when a client would turn out to be far more of a creep than they originally let on and it was easier to get to somewhere safe if he was already in an at least a semi-public area. So far though this guy wasn’t setting off any red flags for Steve and he was usually one for trusting his gut which wasn’t setting off any alarm bells so for the money he was being offered he was willing to take a bit more of a chance.

“Your place is fine with me since apparently I’ll be spending the night,” Steve said with an air that he hoped came across as casual and not the nervous thrill that he felt welling up inside of him.

The rest of the car ride was completed in silence though it wasn’t as awkward as Steve would have thought that it would be. Instead it was actually fairly comfortable with both of them knowing where they stood with the other and having no other expectations than what they had agreed upon. A night of sex in exchange for $5,000. All in all, very simple and straightforward.

When the driver pulled his car into an underground parking garage Steve couldn’t help but notice that they were in the heart of Manhattan under one of the largest buildings around. He wasn’t completely sure who his client was, not being interested in following much celebrity gossip, but it was clear that whoever he was, he was important and quite clearly rich. If Steve played his cards right he figured that he might just be able to snag a repeat customer out of this man and that would really help get his feet underneath so that he could do more promoting of his artwork without risk of not being able to pay rent.

The elevator ride up to the man’s apartment felt like it took forever. Steve wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up somewhere near the top of the tower they had parked under. When the doors to the elevator opened and the two of them stepped out into the apartment Steve was struck dumb for a moment over just how beautiful everything looked. The whole place was well decorated and set to show off just how much space there was. It was so huge that Steve was sure that he could fit his whole apartment into just the living room of this place.

“Welcome to my home,” the man said as he walked in, arms extended to indicate the room around him. “Just relax and we can figure out where we go from here all right?”

Steve shook his head quickly to get himself back in the game. This wasn’t a social call. He was here for business and he wasn’t about to start slacking on the job now.

“Relaxing is what I’m here to help you do,” Steve said in a sultry voice, slinking closer to where the man was standing. “You just tell me what you want to do with me and I’ll see about making all of your wildest fantasies come true.”

The way the man’s eyes tracked him and the way his pupils dilated told Steve that he was on the right track about what would turn the other man on.

“So I was thinking,” the man started as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and threw it over the back of the couch. “We could start with a nice blowjob. Use your mouth to get me all nice and hard and then I can try out that nice ass of yours. Get us both off. How does that sound to you?”

Steve smiled as he walked right into the man’s personal space and tipped his head up so that he could look up the few inches that separated them. “That sounds just perfect to me,” he purred, running his hands over the other man’s shoulders and guiding him back to the couch that was right behind him.

Urging the man down onto the couch Steve dropped gracefully down to his knees in front of him as he started undoing the mans pants to pull out his already hard cock. “Any particular name you want me calling out?” Steve teased with a wink.

“Not really,” the man hissed as his straining erection was freed from his pants and taken into Steve’s hands. “It will make me feel less bad about forgetting your name in the morning.”

Steve chuckled as he swiped his tongue over the head of the man’s dick. “I haven’t told you my name,” he said.

The older man smirked as he watched Steve’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, sucking on it lightly. “There’s you go then. No names shared so no one has to worry about forgetting and saying the wrong one. Oh fuck yes, just like that.”

Steve couldn’t stop from smiling as he took the cock a little deeper into his mouth. Whoring himself out might not have been his first plan on how to get by in the world but no one could say that he wasn’t good at what he did. Whether it was painting a picture on a canvas or taking apart a man with nothing but his tongue, Steve didn’t know how to do anything without giving it his very best.

Letting himself get into it Steve bobbed his head up and down, first taking the cock right to the back of his throat and humming around it before pulling off completely and licking down the vein underneath his client’s cock. Each action drew out some noise of pleasure and Steve used those noises to guide him as to what the other man liked best so he knew what tricks to go back to in order to provide the best service. Good service meant repeat business and with a client so willing to be generous with the pay Steve was going to give the very best service that he could.

Lips and tongue and hands made good work of getting the man rock hard in Steve’s mouth as Steve played him like a fiddle. He was really starting to get into the blowjob when strong hands on either side of his head were taking control and pulling Steve off of the cock in his mouth with a pop.

“That’s enough,” groaned the man above him. “Any more of that and I won’t get a chance to experience that nice ass of yours.”

Steve licked his swollen lips as he sat back on his heels. “I’m sure we could find a way to get you up and running again,” he said, his voice a bit husky from the blowjob he had just been giving.

The other man smile but shook his head. “You might be able to get some guys going again but I’m not as young as I used to be. Once is all I’m going to be good for tonight and I’d like to make it count so let’s take this to the bedroom. What do you say?”

“I’d say lead the way,” Steve agreed knowing better than to argue with what a client said they wanted. They were the ones paying for it after all.

Steve followed his client through the rest of his apartment and into an equally impressive bedroom. Looking around Steve couldn’t help but think just how luxurious the bed looked and if he was going to be spending the whole night here then maybe he’d get a chance to sleep in it between rounds.

Beside him the other man was making quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and yanking it off over his head revealing a mess of scars all across his chest. Steve couldn’t stop the way his eyes traced over them noting that they had to have come from a very serious injury.

The other man noticed Steve’s gaze and smiled sardonically. “Lab accident a few years ago,” he said, answering the unasked question. “Left me with a permanent reminder of my mistakes and my need to do better in the future.”

Noticing the negative shift to the mood in the room and wanting to return it to the ease that they had found just a few minutes ago Steve walked over and splayed his hands over the other man’s chest, tracing the scars with his fingers.

“They’re beautiful,” Steve said with conviction. “They may have come from a mistake but they show that you survived it and are continuing to survive beyond it.”

A calloused hand covered one of Steve’s before encircling it and bringing it up to be kissed.

“I think I like that sentiment,” the man said softly.

Steve’s heart thudded in his chest as the emotions in the room became more charged. While his current client seemed nice enough that was exactly what he was, a client. He wasn’t a friend. He wasn’t a date. As much as Steve hoped that he might become a regular he wasn’t even certain of that yet. No, it was much better to get things back to more amorous emotions where there was no doubt as to what each of them was there for.

Pulling his hand out of the man’s hold Steve took a step back and pulled his shirt off over his head. He made sure to keep the motion slow enough to tease and delight. With the older man’s full attention Steve swayed his hips while he thumbed at the button holding his pants closed before popping it open and slowly lowering the zipper. The pants were skin tight and Steve couldn’t help but sigh with relief as his own hard cock was freed from its prison. His job may have been about pleasuring his clients but that didn’t mean that Steve didn’t get it up while he was working.

Once all of his clothes were off and tossed over to the side Steve crawled up onto the bed on his hands and knees. Tossing a wink over his shoulder at the other man Steve gave a teasing wiggle of his hips in a clear invitation to come and get him. The other man needed no other prompting and was quickly pulling off his own pants before climbing up on the bed and grinding his hard cock right into Steve’s ass as he rutted against the smaller man for a minute.

Steve went down onto his elbows to get better leverage to grind back against the man seeking more friction for himself in the process. The older man’s motions got a bit sloppy as he reached past Steve for the bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer. Popping the lid open the man coated two of his fingers before pulling his hips back enough that he could bring them down to Steve’s ass and carefully work them into Steve’s hole finding it already slick and open though still taking the time to make sure he was nice and ready for the main event.

“I like how you keep yourself nice and open,” the older man complimented as he worked a third finger inside easily. “Makes it so much faster and easier to get you ready for me.”

Steve just hummed in acknowledgement since there was no comment that he could make that wouldn’t sound forced. When the fingers finished stretching him and were removed the tell tale sound of a condom wrapper could be heard. Steve took in a deep breath and slowly let it out letting himself relax as he felt the other man’s cock brush up against his rim and start to push inside.

The older man was careful even as he worked his cock into Steve’s ass, hands on Steve’s hips to control the depth and pace. Some clients liked to just shove right inside caring only for their own pleasure with no thought as to how what they were doing actually felt for Steve. This man though was taking his time to find a rhythm that worked for both of them as he angled his thrusts in order to find Steve’s prostate. The moment that he did Steve couldn’t stop himself from moaning as he clenched down around the man’s cock nice and tight making the man let out his own groan of pleasure.

From that point on nothing else existed beyond their bodies thrusting to meet one another as they each worked on sending their pleasure higher. Steve’s main focus remained on the pleasure of the other man, making sure he stayed nice and tight and moaned nice and loud so that his client felt like he was the best fuck that Steve had.

Just because Steve was focusing on the other man’s pleasure as part of his job didn’t mean that the older man wasn’t going out of his way to make sure that it was good for Steve too. He let go with one of his hands to reach around and stroke Steve off as he fucked him. That alone put him in Steve’s good graces as so many of his clients didn’t care at all if he got off or not unless it was part of a show for them.

Steve’s client was already on the edge from the blowjob earlier that it didn’t take very long until his thrusts became erratic and his hand was flying over Steve’s cock trying to push him over the edge.

“Come on,” the man urged. “I want to feel you coming around my cock all nice and tight. Come on now.”

Needing no other prompting Steve stopped holding himself back and came in the man’s hand and all over the sheet on the bed. That was the last straw for the other man as he shuddered through his own orgasm filling the condom as his hips rutted against Steve’s ass.

Gradually the aftershocks of their pleasure calmed down and the man pulled himself carefully out of Steve’s ass making sure not to hurt him in the process. Cleanup was simple with the man offering Steve a box of tissues as he pulled off and tied up the used condom before tossing it in the trash.

While the man was pulling the soiled sheet off of the bed Steve wasn’t sure what to do with himself as he waited. This was normally the point where he’d get his money and make his way back to the street corner to wait for another client to find him. He had never spent the night with one before and wasn’t completely sure of the proper procedure.

“I hope you don’t mind cuddling,” the other man said sleepily as he urged Steve onto the bed and curled up around his back. “I’m a bit of an octopus when I’m sharing a bed and that’s part of the perk of having you for the rest of the night.”

Steve wasn’t completely sure how he felt about being the little spoon and cuddling until they fell asleep together. This was not how things normally went with him but then again he’d never had a client pay for the entire night before either. It wasn’t a bad thing Steve decided. It could be much worse with the man having wanted to fuck him repeatedly through the night. In fact, the bed was just as comfortable as it had looked and a thousand times better than his own so really Steve wasn’t sure that he really had any objections to it and said so earning a sleepy chuckle from the man behind him.

This might not have been what Steve had, had in mind when he had graduated from college with his art degree and sure he’d rather be putting that to more use than his body but all in all he couldn’t really complain too much about where he was. He had a roof over his head and in the morning he’d have enough money to pay his bills and wasn’t that what everyone was just trying to do in the end anyway. Steve might be getting there by a less conventional means but he was getting there under his own power and by his own choices and from where he was laying, things weren’t looking too bad.


End file.
